


Happy Endings

by saltylikecrait



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anger, Angst, Confessions, F/M, Family, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, Ignores Some Canon, Lightsabers, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Canon, Tatooine (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: “Is it dumb for me to admit that all I wanted was a happy ending for us?” Poe asked after a few moments of quiet.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 13
Kudos: 90





	Happy Endings

Finn and Chewbacca sat in the cockpit, silent except for the occasional sigh. They both kept their sights set on the dusty Tatooine horizon, waiting for two familiar figures to appear in the distance.

It had been hours, and Finn was worried Rey might have run into trouble. He hated desert planets more than any other. If it wasn’t the intense heat threatening to burn the life out of him, the locals and natural environment picked up the slack. 

He stood up, catching Chewie’s attention. “Gonna check on Poe. See what he’s up to,” he explained, moving his arms upward to stretch. Sometimes, sitting down for too long made his back ache and the _Falcon's_ seats weren't terribly comfortable to begin with.

The corridor of the _Millennium Falcon_ curved before it led him into the living area. He found Poe sitting at the bench of the dejarik table, head slumped against the edge of cushion with his eyes closed. The lights had been turned off in this area except for one spot in the corner.

“You okay?” Finn asked.

“I hate waiting,” Poe mumbled. “And I’m getting worried. We should have insisted on going with her.”

Finn agreed with him, but he also wanted to give Rey her space. She said she had a reason to go alone, and he wanted to respect that. Somehow, she knew where to go despite never stepping foot on this planet before. Perhaps one of those Force ghosts she mentioned gave her directions.

“Think we should go after her?” Finn asked.

Poe frowned. “I want to give her a little more time.” He glanced down at a comm link he held in his hand. “Beebee’s with her and I can try him first to see where they are.”

If there was one thing Rey underestimated about her friends’ respect for her space, it was the BB-unit and his loyalty. They hadn’t noticed the droid sneaking away at first, but when they spotted a long trail in the sand that started at the _Falcon’s_ ramp and headed in the direction Rey went, they knew where BB-8 went off to. 

The little droid would make sure she got back safely; Finn wouldn't doubt that.

He scooted into the bench next to Poe, deciding to wait here until either Rey got back or they comm’d BB-8.

“Is it dumb for me to admit that all I wanted was a happy ending for us?” Poe asked after a few moments of quiet.

Finn turned his head, his eyebrows knitting together. “Dumb? Why is it dumb to want everyone to be happy?”

“Maybe not _dumb,”_ Poe corrected himself. _“Naïve_ might be a better word.”

“I still don’t follow.”

“I mean, I want us all to be happy, but I’m not sure how I could think any of us could ever be truly happy coming out of a war. We’ve lost so many friends now. The First Order is still out there. It doesn’t end because a leader falls; someone else will just try to keep going. My parents didn’t leave the Rebellion until months after Endor and then it still wasn’t a happy ending for them. They only got six more years together.”

Poe rarely talked about his parents these days, so Finn was shocked he would bring them up now. Whatever he was thinking, it was bothering him. Perhaps a lingering war was becoming too much to bear. They were generals of the Resistance now and the First Order was still fighting to the end. Even without their Supreme Leader, they outnumbered the small army cobbled together by Leia.

“We can still be happy,” Finn insisted. “I’m sure your parents would say they were, even if they didn’t get as much time as they thought they would.”

There was quiet again between them. Then, a thought came to Finn’s mind.

“I asked Rey to run away with me, when we first met,” he confessed. He had never told anyone about his plea to her on Takodana. “I thought if we ran from the First Order, we’d be safe. She told me to stay and fight. I changed my mind because of her. Because I wanted to keep her safe,” he chuckled. “Not that she needed my protection.”

It still hurt him that she pushed him away when she was fighting Kylo on the Death Star’s ruins. She apologized later, saying she was caught in the heat of the moment and didn’t want him to get hurt, but Finn felt like she was hiding something from him. He understood he would have put himself in danger trying to help her, but all he wanted to do was fight by her side and be there for her. He had just as much of a reason to hate Kylo as she did.

They still had a lot to talk about. Maybe when she got back, they could start there.

“Sometimes, I still imagine taking her hand and running away,” he continued, noting how Poe’s gaze dropped to avoid his eyes. “We both talked about it sometimes. Putting war behind us, finding some quiet world to settle down on and let others be the heroes.” He looked at the man sitting next to him. “You’d come too.”

Poe blinked in disbelief before he pointed to himself. “Me?”

“Yes, you.” Finn placed his hand over his co-general’s, the gesture feeling right. “You’re our family too. We couldn’t be happy without you.”

It looked like Poe’s brown eyes were watering, but Finn knew better than to comment on it. 

“I-" Poe began. “I don’t know what to say. You guys mean the world to me.”

“We know,” he answered with a soft smile. “We feel the same way.”

“Did you tell her?” Poe asked. “What you were going to tell Rey in the sinking sands. Did you tell her?”

In truth, Finn hadn’t yet and wasn’t sure he would now. There was something else he needed to tell her first, but he kept replaying the moment when she used the Force to push him in his head. It left his heart torn between one emotion and another. Anger and heartbreak, longing and wishing.

“I will soon,” he vowed.

From the cockpit, the familiar rolling growl from a Wookiee caught their attention. In a split second, the two men were up and running down the corridor to see what the commotion was about.

Emerging out of the light of the setting twin suns, two figures approached the _Falcon._ The two humans and the Wookiee ran out to meet them.

They embraced her, allowing her to sink into the warmth of their arms, settling in where she belonged. 

“It’s done,” she told them. “We can leave now.”

Finn and Poe both looked at each other. 

“Umm…” Poe cleared his throat. “What exactly _did_ you do?”

However, the moment he glanced at her belt, Finn thought he knew. “Luke’s old lightsaber?” The one held against her hip was not the silver tube forged back together by Rey’s hands, it was different and looked familiar all the same. The top portion of her old quarterstaff had been removed to make a new weapon. He had been wondering why he hadn’t seen it lately.

Rey nodded. “I laid it to rest where no one will find it – I hope. Collectors like Kylo had been, those that want a piece of history and the Force in their own hands… Well, I’d rather they didn’t have it. That’s why I didn’t want anyone to go with me. If someone like Kylo were to come along, I don’t want them to hurt you because of something you knew.”

The thought of _another Kylo_ sent chills down his spine, but Finn tried to push it to the side. He looked at the newly forged lightsaber. “Can we see it?”

She removed the weapon from her belt and ignited it. A flicker of light illuminated from the hilt before it sprouted into a brilliant yellow beam.

“I didn’t know they could be that color,” Poe commented. 

“I didn’t either,” Rey replied with a soft smile.

Finn stared at the lightsaber for a moment, debating whether this was the right time to tell her. He had a lot he needed to say to her.

“I’m glad you know how to make one,” he began, figuring that was as good a start as any. “’Cause I think you’re gonna need to show me how.”

In unison, Rey and Poe stared at him. 

Taking a deep breath, he knew he needed to move forward with this conversation now that he had both of their attention. “I’m Force-sensitive, I think.” He looked at Rey, noting the calmness of her hazel eyes. “I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while.”

“I thought that could be the case,” she replied before brushing her hand against his arm. “Thank you for telling me.”

“Not upset you have competition now?” he asked, half-joking. “You might not be the only Jedi someday.”

Her face took on a serious, more solemn expression. “I’m glad I won’t be the only one,” she breathed. “Nothing’s gone the way I thought. But this… this is good. Probably the best thing I’ve heard in a long time.”

She walked back to the _Falcon,_ Finn, Poe, Chewbacca, and BB-8 following behind her. The two human men stepped to be on either side of her, placing their hands around her back and touching fingertips.

“What do you mean?” Finn asked as they got back to the living quarters. “Nothing’s gone the way you thought?”

Stopping suddenly in the center of the quarters, Rey sighed. “I learned who my parents are, but really, that had never been important to me. I just wanted my family to come back, to love me. Now I know they did, but I’ll never get to know them.”

He gathered her in his arms, wishing he could give her that. Finn understood wanting to know family instead of just their identities. Maybe one day, he would learn the names of his parents, but he knew there was a chance he would be like Rey. Once, he might have had a family who loved him, but for all he knew, they might be dead.

Poe embraced them both, followed by Chewbacca wrapping his massive furry arms around the trio and BB-8 resting against Poe and Rey’s legs. 

“You have a family,” Poe whispered. “We’re a family.”

Chewie growled in agreement, nodding his head enthusiastically. 

Rey hummed. “You’re right. We’re a family. She closed her eyes and leaned into Finn. “I love my family.”

Even if nothing had gone the way they planned, Finn knew they found a happy ending in each other. They had a lot they needed to talk about, a lot they needed to work on, but they were family and he didn’t want to be apart from them ever again.

She and Finn slid into the booth together, Rey lazily laying her head on his shoulder and he couldn't help himself but to reach his arm around hers to stroke her exposed skin. Noticing Poe watch them with a fondness in his expression, he smiled at the other man before he vanished into the corridor to help Chewbacca in the cockpit.

The _Falcon's_ engines hummed to life, creating a rickety vibration throughout the freighter. It took time for Finn to get used to the quirks of the old ship, but now it felt like home to him. Poe shouted that they were preparing to leave atmo and the jump to lightspeed would be made shortly after. Where they were, the pair should be secure.

The shaking of the freighter jolted into stronger rumbling. They made the jump into lightspeed and now just had to wait for Poe and Chewbacca to deem it safe and stable enough to walk around. Rey tucked her head against his chest, warming him. She stared up at his face, not talking, like she was trying to memorize every detail of him. Finn didn't find this strange, he often does the same.

Poe returned to them a few minutes later, slipping in next to Finn. "Do you want me to put a pot of caf on?" he asked.

Neither of them said anything, knowing he would make some regardless of their answer because he wants it. Rey can't stand the stuff without sweetener and Finn takes what's offered. The First Order always had caf available, but everyone drank it black or with just a little bit of creamer.

Once Poe put the pot on, they got comfortable again. There was affection radiating from him and Finn, but both could tell something was on Rey's mind, bothering her.

"I made a mistake," she finally blurted out, pulling away from Finn.

He felt an odd sense of dread in the pit of his stomach, though he had no idea why. Rey hadn’t said anything yet.

Poe took a deep breath. "Making mistakes is normal," he answered, almost too wisely for him. "But if you're bringing it up, that must mean it's really bothering you."

Rey remained silent, like she debated continuing or not. Then, she took a deep breath. "If someone who has hurt you, someone who has done terrible things to you and other people, then sacrifices themselves for you, does that mean they're not as bad as you thought?"

Gazes fell on her, neither Finn nor Poe knowing how to answer that up front. This wasn't what Finn expected her to bring up at all. He cleared his throat.

"When you say 'bad,'" he began, "exactly how bad?"

"Like, tortures you, hits you, tries to kill you regularly, bad."

"Kylo," Finn surmises. There's no one else that fit that description.

"Well..." she sighed. "Yes..." Rey looked between Finn and Poe, like she was hesitating to say more. "I... he saved me and I don't know how I feel about that."

Poe was the one to ask the next question. "And how did he _save_ you?"

"I died," she admitted. Her companions gasped in unison. "I'm not sure how he brought me back through the Force, but he did. He died in my place."

Finn almost felt the blood drain from his face. He remembered the moment when he felt his connection to Rey sever while back on the _Falcon_ with Jannah. He knew something bad had happened to Rey without seeing it. It hurt his heart.

But to suggest that Kylo might not be so _bad?_ He wanted to take her hand, to remind himself she was still there, but the thought that Rey might harbor positive feelings for their enemy prevented him from doing so.

"Are you forgetting the part of how he murdered all those students? Murdered countless others with his lightsaber?" He felt his anger boil through his veins. Finn rarely lost his temper, so this also surprised him. "Are you forgetting what he did to Poe? To _me?"_

She paused, looking down at the dejarik table. "I guess you're right," she agreed. "It's just... part of me was so desperate to make the pain stop, to get him to stop hurting me, I looked for the little good left in him. Then I saw it and he fell. I was relieved when he died."

"He hurt all of us," Poe added. "And sometimes, we try so hard to make sense of that pain, we lose sight of what really happened."

Rey looked at Finn with guilt. "I'm sorry, Finn... I guess I really don't know what good is."

"You're looking at the biggest good in the galaxy, probably," Poe mumbled, his eyes looking pointedly at the man next to him.

Finn groaned. "Poe, seriously?"

"He's right." Rey found Finn's hand and gripped it with hers. "You're the best person I've ever known."

He looked down at their linked hands, not sure how he felt about her at the moment. Minutes ago, he was almost certain of his feelings towards her. Now he wasn't sure. If Poe was right and she tried to see the good in Kylo Ren to make sense of the pain he put her through, Finn could only feel pity for her. He knew the look she got when she thought about Kylo, how her eyes dulled and she looked like she went to a dark place where Finn couldn't follow. It was just the same as him when he thought back to his life as a stormtrooper or how Poe looked when he thought about the _Finalizer._

But after all they went through, how could she ever think of Kylo as a good person?

As if sensing his hesitation, Rey let go of his hand and looked away from him again, sliding out of the booth. "Maybe we need time to think about all this," she said. "I'm tired."

Finn could have sworn she whispered, _"I'm sorry"_ again as she moved quietly towards the crew's quarters. He looked to Poe, not sure if he should go after her or if he should wait to take action. 

"I think we should all have our space," he explained. "We're all... I'm not sure what to call it. Coming down from the war? I mean, it's still going on..." Poe rubbed his hand over his stubble before he took another sip of caf. "But she seems confused, you seem hurt, I'm... feeling conflicted."

"'Bout what?" Finn asked.

Poe shrugged. "I want to be with you and I think you feel the same, but you want Rey with you too, right? I wouldn't force you to choose between us. Truth is, I kinda want her around too. But all this," he waved his hand for emphasis, "it's just been so much and I'm not sure any of us are ready to take the next step."

Groaning, Finn leaned into Poe, his head resting on his shoulder. "You're right. Maybe we just need to take our time. Rey's mistaken about Kylo, but I know she'll see it in time. She's got a lot on her plate. You and I are leaders of an army..."

"You'll tell me when you're ready, right?"

"As long as you tell me too."

They looked in the direction of the sleeping quarters, watching a familiar orange and white droid vanish as it turned into the corridor to follow after Rey. At least Finn knew there was truth to Poe's words. They needed time, but they loved each other. They were a family.

Together, Finn, Rey, and Poe were not alone. Not as long as they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that the trilogy is finished and there's a lot of fix-its out there, I don't feel so pressured to stick to canon. That one scene between Rey and Kylo? Yeah, it never happened here. Kylo just dropped dead once Rey woke up.


End file.
